1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine roomless elevator system not having a machine room.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art machine-roomless elevator system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2593288. In this machine-roomless elevator system, a traction machine is provided on a wall surface in an elevator shaft, and a machine room is thereby omitted.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a related art machine roomless elevator system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2593288, and FIG. 9 a sectioned plan taken from an upper side of the elevator shaft of the elevator system of FIG. 8. Referring to these drawings, a reference numeral 1 denotes an elevator shaft in which a cage 4 to be described later of the elevator system and a counter weight 5 are moved up and down in the direction of the height thereof, 4 the cage of the elevator system, 6 cage guide rails for guiding the vertical movements of the cage 4, 7 counter weight guide rails for guiding the vertical movements of the counter weight 5, and 9 a traction machine provided in a top portion of the interior of the elevator shaft 1. The traction machine 9 includes a driving sheave 10 around which a rope 14 is passed, and a motor 11 for driving the driving sheave 10.
A reference numeral 12 denotes two cage suspending wheels provided on a lower portion of the cage 4, 13 a counter weight suspending wheel provided on an upper portion of the counter weight 5, and 14 a rope passed around the driving sheave 10 of the traction machine 9, and fixed at one end portion thereof to a cage-side rope fastener 15 provided in a top portion of the elevator shaft 1, and at the other end portion thereof to a counter weight-side rope fastener 16 provided in a top portion of the elevator shaft 1. The rope 14 extends between the cage-side rope fastener 15 and traction machine 9, and is passed around the cage suspending wheels 12. The rope 14 extends between the counter weight-side rope fastener 16 and traction machine 9, and is passed around the counter weight suspending wheel 13. Namely, the weight 5 and cage 4 are suspended from the rope 14 via the weight suspending wheel 13 and cage suspending wheels 12 respectively.
In order to easily inspect the condition of the passing of the rope 14 around the driving sheave 10 and the abrasion of a surface of grooves of the driving sheave 10, the traction machine 9 is provided between a passage for the cage 4 and an inner wall surface of the elevator shaft 1 so that the driving sheave 10 and motor 11 face the cage 4 and the wall of the elevator shaft 1 respectively.
The operation of this elevator system will now be described.
When the motor 11 of the traction machine 9 is driven, the driving sheave 10 is rotated, and the rope 14 is moved owing to the traction occurring between the driving sheave 10 and rope 14. In accordance with the movement of the rope 14, the cage suspending wheels 12 and counter weight suspending wheel 13 are moved. The cage 4 and counter weight 5 are moved in the opposite vertical directions.
In the above-described related art elevator system, the traction machine 9 is provided in the section of a top portion of the elevator shaft 1 which is between the passage for the cage 4 and the inner surface of a wall of the elevator shaft 1 so that the driving sheave 10 faces the cage 4. Therefore, it becomes necessary that the dimensions of the traction machine 9 be increased in accordance with an increase in the dimensions of the cage 4. Namely, it becomes necessary that the thickness of the traction machine 9 be increased, and that a large space for housing the traction machine 9 be secured between the cage 4 and the inner surface of the wall of the elevator shaft 1. This necessarily causes a horizontal cross-sectional area of the elevator shaft 1 to be increased.
Since the motor 11 is provided on the side of the inner surface of the wall of the elevator shaft 1, it is difficult to carry out maintenance work and an inspection operation for electric parts constituting the motor 11, or a brake (not shown) provided in the motor 11 so as to be kept away from an oil on the rope 14.
Therefore, the traction machine 9 is preferably provided in an upper portion of the passage for the cage 4 of the elevator system but this prevents the saving of a space from being attained in the upper portion of the elevator shaft 1.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and provides an elevator system having a simple system structure with a horizontal cross-sectional area of an elevator shaft not influenced by the dimensions of a traction machine of the elevator system.
The present invention also provides an elevator system capable of carrying out maintenance work and an inspection operation easily, and having a small height of a top portion of the interior of an elevator shaft.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the elevator system has a cage hoisted by a rope; a counter weight hoisted by the rope; a traction machine provided in the portion of the interior of an elevator shaft which is higher than a cage stopping position on the uppermost floor, having a driving sheave around which the rope is passed and a motor for driving the driving sheave, and adapted to move the cage and counter weight in the vertical direction of the elevator shaft in accordance with the driving of the driving sheave; and a deflector wheel provided so that upper and lower ends with respect to the vertical direction of the elevator shaft of the deflector wheel are lower and higher respectively than those of the traction machine, positioned away from the traction machine in plan, and wound partially with the rope, the rope extending upward in the elevator shaft, being passed around the deflector wheel and driving sheave, and thereafter extending downward to the cage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the elevator system has a cage hoisted by a rope; a counter weight hoisted by the rope; a traction machine provided in the portion of the interior of an elevator shaft which is higher than a cage stopping position on the uppermost floor, having a driving sheave around which the rope is passed and a motor for driving the driving sheave, and adapted to move the cage and counter weight in the vertical direction of the elevator shaft in accordance with the driving of the driving sheave; and a deflector wheel around which the rope is passed, the rope extending upward in the elevator shaft, being passed around an upper arcuate portion of the deflector wheel, a lower arcuate portion of the driving sheave, and thereafter an upper arcuate portion of the driving sheave, and then extending downward in the elevator shaft.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the second-mentioned elevator system, wherein the deflector wheel is provided so that upper and lower ends with respect to the vertical direction of the elevator shaft of the deflector wheel are lower and higher respectively than those of the traction machine; and positioned away from the traction machine in plan.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the first-mentioned or second-mentioned elevator system, wherein the elevator system is further provided with a fixing member on which the traction machine and deflector wheel are provided, the fixing member extending so that upper and lower ends with respect to the vertical direction of the elevator shaft of the fixing member are lower and higher respectively than those of the traction machine or deflector wheel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the fourth-mentioned invention, wherein the fixing member is provided so as to have in plan an inclination with respect to a side wall of the elevator shaft.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the first-mentioned or second-mentioned invention, wherein an axis of rotation of the driving sheave has at least a first angle of inclination with respect to that of the deflector wheel in the horizontal direction, or a second angle of inclination with respect to that of the deflector wheel in the vertical direction.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the sixth-mentioned invention, wherein the first and second angles of inclination have different values.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the sixth-mentioned invention, wherein the first and second angles of inclination have the same values.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the first-mentioned or second-mentioned invention, wherein the rope is fixed at one end portion thereof to a first rope fastener provided on the counter weight, and at the other end portion thereof to a second rope fastener provided on the cage.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the elevator system is in accordance with the first-mentioned or second-mentioned invention, wherein the rope is fixed at one end portion thereof to a first rope fastener provided in an upper portion of the elevator shaft, and at the other end portion thereof to a second rope fastener provided in an upper portion of the elevator shaft, the cage and counter weight having respective suspension wheels, the cage and counter weight being supported in a suspended state respectively on the rope via their respective suspension wheels.